


Valuable

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [21]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3080645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a valuable lesson, during the celebration on the Forest Moon.  (Gen, but there is reference to F/M and M/M)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valuable

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of short shorts written for a daily writing challenge.

Hobbie woke with an aching head and the feeling that something horrible had happened to him. They had been celebrating the victory at Endor long into the night, and when they ran out of the supplies of alcohol that had been on their command ships they had started drinking the local Ewok equivalent of a homebrew. It had been a long time since they had good reason to celebrate so they made the best of it.

He didn’t remember most of the celebration. There was some dancing and a lot of bragging as the pilots had recounted their personal experiences from the battle. The other strong images he remembered he was hoping were parts of dreams or nightmares. He shuddered as he finished dressing, slapping down the tabs on his coveralls so he could make his way to the mess for morning meal.

Wedge and Tycho were already there when he arrived and though they seemed happy, they also appeared to have the same hangover. They grinned at him when he slid into a seat across the table.

“Trying to recover?”

“I hope. We had a good time last night, didn’t we? I think I had a dream that Princess Leia kissed each of us.” Hobbie played with his food a little before spooning some of the grains.

Tycho laughed, “That wasn’t a dream. She kissed us all to thank us for our success. There was a lot of kissing last night, and she wasn’t the only one to kiss you. Don’t you remember getting any other action last night?”

Hobbie stopped mid-bite and swallowed hard. “That wasn’t a nightmare?”

“Sorry Hobbs, old friend, but that happened too. Someone dared Wes to kiss all of the virgins.” Wedge laughed at Hobbie’s look of outrage.

“I am not a virgin!” Hobbie blushed as several other people in the room turned to look at him, “He knows that too.”

“Yes, we all know that, but Wes decided that since he couldn’t catch Luke that you were the next best choice. You should consider this to be a very valuable lesson.” Wedge nodded sagely at him.

“Lesson, what lesson would that be? Avoid Wes whenever possible?”

Tycho shook his head and handed something across the table. “No, the lesson is that whenever something embarrassing happens to you, you will always have friends there to capture the moment on holo.”


End file.
